vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
VroniPlag Wiki:Pressespiegel/Archiv/2014-12
30. Dezember 2014 * Plagiarism today: [https://www.plagiarismtoday.com/2014/12/30/copyright-plagiarism-and-content-theft-in-2014/ Copyright, Plagiarism and Content Theft in 2014] (Jonathan Bailey): "As the Internet has democratized publication, it has also democratized plagiarism detection and enforcement. In Germany, this has been a source of public discussion for years with the VroniPlag Wiki challenging the dissertations (and degrees) of many of the country’s top politicians. However, the approach really hadn’t caught hold elsewhere, in particular in the U.S., until this year." 23. Dezember 2014 * Laborjournal online: [http://www.laborjournal.de/editorials/901.lasso Breisgauer Intrigen: Persilschein vom Rektor] (Winfried Köppelle): "Würde der Freiburger Unirektor Schiewer wirklich auch nur einen Pfifferling auf korrekte Wissenschaft mit tadellosem Leumund geben, und würde er wirklich an die Unschuld seines Ärztlichen Direktors glauben, so hätte er keine Alibi-Untersuchung mit vorbestimmtem Ausgang veranlasst. Er würde stattdessen schleunigst ein wirklich unabhängiges und zudem sachverständiges Gremium beauftragen. Wir schlagen Deborah Weber-Wulff von der HTW Berlin vor, die bezüglich der Untersuchung mutmaßlicher Plagiate europaweiten Respekt genießt. Sie und ihr Team würden ohne jeglichen Hauch eines Zweifels feststellen, ob sich Siewert und/oder Weiser eines Plagiats schuldig gemacht haben. Ob sich Rektor Schiewer jedoch traut, diesen Schritt zu gehen? Frohe Weihnachten!" 23. Dezember 2014 * DIE ZEIT: [http://www.zeit.de/2014/53/medizin-wirtschaft-charite-zuschuss/komplettansicht »Es zählt der, wer Geld ranschafft«. Sie wollte vieles ändern – jetzt gibt sie ihr Amt an der Spitze des Uni-Klinikums Charité auf. Ein Gespräch mit Annette Grüters-Kieslich über Männerbünde, Spardruck und Plagiate.] (Martin Spiewak): "Grüters: Stimmt, ich hätte den herkömmlichen medizinischen Doktortitel gern abgeschafft. Nur wer nach drei Jahren Forschung eine echte wissenschaftliche Arbeit vorlegt, sollte promoviert werden. ... Ich schaue nicht jeden Tag bei Vroniplag rein, aber mittlerweile dürften wir bei knapp vierzig Plagiatsverfahren sein. Ich kann versichern, dass wir jedem Vorwurf nachgehen. Nur erweist sich das als unglaublich aufwendig. Zwar haben wir extra eine Stelle für wissenschaftliche Integrität eingerichtet. Dazu aber braucht man Kollegen, welche die inkriminierten Arbeiten genau prüfen, und zwar ehrenamtlich neben ihrer normalen Arbeit." 11. Dezember 2014 * Merkur-Online.de : 66-Jähriger zieht Klage gegen Kreidl-Wahl zurück "Toni Hofer (66) aus Fischbachau ist vergeblich gegen die Landratswahl im Landkreis Miesbach zu Felde gezogen. Es gibt keine Neuwahlen. ... Das zweite Argument von Hofer: Der ehemalige Landrat habe sich „massive Dienstvergehen“ zu Schulden kommen lassen – Schwarzbau, Geburtstags-Sponsoring, Doktor-Plagiat. Bei der Doktor-Arbeit müsse man eine eidesstattliche Versicherung abgeben, dass man sie selbst verfasst hat, sagte Hofer. Kreidl habe also eine Straftat begangen. „Die ist zwar verjährt, aber er ist trotzdem ein Straftäter.“ Auch dieser Ansicht widersprach das Gericht. Kreidl sei nicht verurteilt. So lange gelte die Unschuldsvermutung. „So lange jemand nicht verurteilt ist, kann ich ihm das nicht ankreiden“, sagte die Vorsitzende." 10. Dezember 2014 * DocCheck News: [http://news.doccheck.com/de/70610/plagiatsaffaere-doktor-little/ Plagiatsaffäre: Doctor Do Little?] (Marlene Heckl): "Dokumentiert und aufgefunden werden alle diese Fälle von den Plagiatssuchern der Webseite „Vroniplag-Wiki“. „Wir wenden zurzeit ein Verfahren an, das alle Dissertationen einer Hochschule miteinander vergleicht“, erklärt Plagiatsexpertin Debora Weber-Wulff, Professorin für Informatik an der Hochschule für Technik und Wissenschaft Berlin. Sie hätten dazu ein Programm entwickelt, das digital alle Arbeiten auf gleiche Textstellen abgleicht, um so Schummler zu enttarnen. Die Charité hat auf diese Vorwürfe schon reagiert." 9. Dezember 2014 * Laborjournal: [http://www.laborjournal-archiv.de/epaper/LJ_14_12/#12 Breisgauer Intrigen] "Es bleibt noch die Frage, ob die in Dickhuths Arbeitsgruppe gebrauchte Arbeitsweise – die Bearbeitung eines Themas durch mehrere Personen, die die erhaltenen Ergebnisse dann in Dissertationen und einer Habilitationsschrift mehrfach ohne Quellenangabe verwerten – grundsätzlich statthaft war oder nicht. Es gibt zahlreiche Ärzte, in Freiburg wie anderswo, die glaubhaft versichern: Ja, derlei war Usus in Medizinerkreisen. Da braucht man nur die kürzlich aufgedeckten und bei Vroniplag dokumentierten „Kettenplagiate“ in Münster, Berlin und anderswo betrachten." 19